


In Her Eyes

by KeiChanz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by Art, Language, NSFW, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, sexytimes in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: She should have known why he was staring at her. Should have known that her ex-boyfriend never did anything that didn't directly benefit him. So why didn't she escape when she had the chance? The answer was simple, and Inuyasha was more than happy to spell it out for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely Mmhinman on tumblr because she did the art thing after I pushed her in the right direction. xD She is so talented and beautiful and I love her a lot, go check her out on tumblr!
> 
> keichanz.tumblr.com/post/153848269232/mmhinman-keichanz-mmhinman-keichanz

She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head and it was really starting to piss her off.

Tightening her grip on her pen, Kagome fought against the urge to look over her shoulder and glare at him but decided the less ammunition he had, the better. He knew she was aware of his less than subtle gawking – hell, it wasn't as if he were  _trying_  to hide it – and any reaction she gave, be it anger, annoyance, or uneasiness, he would use it to his advantage to further antagonize her. So she'd been doing her utmost to ignore him, though it had been very difficult given that they shared the same classes.

However, it was the last lesson of the day of her resolve was starting to weaken. She was feeling on edge, fidgeting in her seat, restless with the constant urge to either shoot up and demand what the hell his problem was, or run far, far away. Because Kagome knew he was planning something, knew that his relentless staring had a point and he was just waiting for the right time to execute it. She knew how his twisted mind worked, understood the reasoning behind the things he did, and Kagome had come to anticipate his cocksure attitude.

She knew all this, because once upon a time he had been her world, and she his.

Now things were different. She'd met Houjo, he had Kikyou, and since the huge blowout they'd had two years ago that resulted in their breakup, things between them had been strained, uncomfortable and awkward. It actually wouldn't be so bad had their respective significant others not been friends themselves and as such they saw each other a lot more often than either cared for. Though it wasn't ideal, Kagome put up with it for the sake of her boyfriend and to be honest, she even liked Kikyou a little. She was a nice enough girl, and though things with she and Inuyasha had ended badly, that didn't mean she wanted him to suffer and was even glad he'd found someone else. She never wanted to be "that ex" who made it her mission to ruin her ex's relationships. She was more mature than that, and she respected that Inuyasha didn't get in the way of her relationship with Houjo either.

Or at least, that's how Kagome felt and until recently she'd thought Inuyasha felt the same. Now for reasons unknown to her, for the past few days Inuyasha had suddenly been acting strange, being unusually dismissive of Kikyou, giving Kagome a lot more attention than was warranted – casual touches, unusual proximity, comments about her appearance – and acting coldly toward Houjo. She called him out on it several times but every time he would avoid replying by switching the subject, or just blatantly ignoring the accusation. It frustrated the hell out of her and she wanted to know why he was suddenly acting this way when for the past two years he'd barely paid her even the smallest iota of notice.

And now he'd picked up the infuriating habit of blatantly gawking at her during the entire school day and it was really getting on her last nerve. She didn't know if it was because Houjo had been absent the past few days for an internship – roughly the same time frame in which he'd been acting weird – that he'd suddenly taken an unnatural interest in her but whatever it was, Kagome didn't like it and she couldn't seem to get rid of the unease she felt because of it. She also didn't know if Kikyou was more of an airhead than she let on and honestly didn't notice her boyfriend's straying attention, or just didn't care.

For her own sake, Kagome hoped it was the former.

Her phone suddenly buzzed in her skirt pocket, bringing her back to the present, and thinking it was probably Houjo with an update on his trip, Kagome discreetly fished it out and with a quick glance to the professor so she didn't get caught, she brought the mobile to her lap and read her latest text.

_What's got that look of intense concentration on your face? Thinking of me naked, are you?_

Kagome's jaw clenched so hard it ached and her grip on her phone was so tight her knuckles were white. Without replying, Kagome refused to give him the time of day by outwardly reacting to his text and suddenly shoved to her feet at her desk. The professor paused in his lecture to arch an inquisitive brow at her and she managed to grit out, "May I please use the restroom, Professor?"

Her professor studied her for a minute before nodding his assent and continued his lesson. Kagome bowed in thanks and made a hasty retreat and she could have sworn she heard a low, amused chuckle as she ducked out the door.

Mumbling under her breath, Kagome retrieved her cell once more and shot out a text to her boyfriend –  _When are you coming home? I miss you –_ then tucked it away before pausing in the middle of the hallway and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, forcefully banishing all thoughts of a certain silver-haired half-demon from her mind.

It was only after she counted to twenty did she start to feel better, her muscles relaxing and some of her irritation melting away. The rest of it escaped her body on a heavy sigh and by the time she'd counted to sixty she was feeling much more like herself. Kagome continued her trek to the restrooms, deciding she'd take proper advantage of her brief reprieve from that golden-eyed stare to actually go to the bathroom and shoot a text to Sango about her current nuisance. Best friends since kindergarten, Sango understood more than anyone what Kagome was going through and she was always willing to listen to her rants.

She dawdled in the bathroom for a while, procrastinating going back to being ogled by scrolling Facebook and texting Sango – Houjo hadn't replied – before finally deciding she'd best get back to class before the teacher realized she was still gone and wrote her up for skipping. She washed her hands again, checked her hair, made a face at herself in the mirror, and then finally exited with a small pout, reluctant to end her reprieve.

Before she could take another step there was a flash of silver and then a clawed hand slammed onto the wall inches from her ear, eliciting a gasp of alarm from her while a fist planted itself above her head and very familiar and predatory amber eyes suddenly took up her vision. Chocolate orbs widened as she flattened herself against the wall, trying to maintain as much space between then as possible and her hands rose between them to discourage any further proximity from him.

"Wh-what're you—" Dammit, she hated how breathless she sounded, hated that even after two years apart he still had an effect on her,  _loathed_  that he knew it.

"You were gone a long time," he rumbled and his voice was like dark velvet, sliding over her skin, giving her goosebumps. "I was getting worried." The quirk of the corner of his lips belied his words and that familiar thrice-damned smirk of his sent her heart racing, just like it had when they were dating. Dammit, but why did he still effect her so?! It wasn't fair!

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome mustered up a glare but evidently it did not have the desired affect because his smirk only widened and golden eyes flashed with amusement. "Don't give me that," she retorted, leaning back as far as she could which wasn't that far because of the wall he had her trapped against. "You know damn well why I took so long."

Those predatory ocher eyes flashed with something Kagome dared not name and she stiffened as the hand above her head drifted down to snag a few strands of her hair with his fingers. "Do I?" Inuyasha rumbled lowly, gaze fixated on the dark strands of her hair sifting between his claws.

"The whole innocence thing really doesn't become you."

His gaze cut to hers – he saw himself reflected in those dark orbs – and then darkened with thinly veiled desire. He smiled again and the flash of fang sent a rush of warmth straight to her core. "I'm not the one pretending like you're  _not_ wet for me, sweetheart." A single claw traced the delicate line of her jaw and ghosted over the sensitive flesh of her lips. They parted under his touch in a soft gasp and a deep growl reverberated in his throat as his lids lowered to half-mast.

"I'm…not," Kagome protested weakly and hated the way her voice trembled. She bit down on her lip to stifle the whimper that bubbled up as he took another step forward, crowding her against the wall, erasing the scant distance between them until she could feel every solid line of him, the hard contours of his chest, his firm thighs pressing into her own and o _h_   _God_ the hard ridge of his erection as it surged against the inside of her thigh dampening her panties even more.

Inuyasha clicked his tongue and moved his hand to cup her jaw tenderly. "Lying doesn't become  _you,_ " he returned her earlier words as he dipped his head and hovered his mouth over her own. Her breath quickened and this time she couldn't stop the needy whine that escaped her lips when he purposely thrust his hips against hers and developed a slow grind that had both of them panting within seconds.

"Don't do this," Kagome pleaded with him, closing her eyes as her hands, without her permission, slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck. Her heart thundered in her chest as his other hand trailed down her side and hooked under her thigh to press her more firmly against him, if that were even possible. "What about Kik—"

"Kikyou's not here," Inuyasha assured, sliding his hand up the back of her thigh to cup her perfect ass. He squeezed his handful and relished in her startled gasp against his lips. He growled. "Because she's off fucking her premed college boy-toy Sui-whogivesashit that she thinks I don't know about."

Honestly, Kagome hadn't even noticed that his girlfriend was absent today because she'd been so busy avoiding his annoying staring and her respect for the girl dropped several notches. Goddammit, she needed another excuse— "H-Houjo," she gasped, her traitorous body arching against him. "I can't—"

His savage growl cut her off. "Don't you dare," he hissed and gave a reprimanding nip to her chin. "That fucker has no business here and you know it." He kissed his way back to her mouth and flicked the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip. "You want this," he continued on a groan and emphasized that statement with a roll of his hips, driving his stiff cock into her softness. Her moan was lost in his heady growl. "Because if you didn't you and I both know you wouldn't be here right now, any  _'relationships'_  with wimpy human boys notwithstanding." He skimmed his lips across her jaw to her ear and nipped her earlobe while his free hand slyly slipped under her skirt and tugged at her panties, drawing them down her thighs inch by slow inch.

Kagome's lower lip trembled and she didn't deny it because he was right. If she truly didn't want this they both knew she would have found a way to escape, either by making a scene, freeing herself from his grasp, or other forceful means. When he'd first approached her he may have stopped her with his left arm to her right, however he'd made it a point to locate his right hand above her head, thus leaving plenty of space to the left for her to duck away and flee. He'd given her ample time and when she hadn't taken the chance to escape, that's when he knew and he went in for the kill, crowding her against the wall, certain now that she wanted this just as much as he did.

It wasn't fair, how well he knew her, how he knew just the right thing to say to get to her give in. And she did with a sob, her body melting against him, eyes closing in surrender. "I hate you," she whispered and allowed him to drag her into the bathroom she'd just exited, listening as he locked the door then pinned her against it. She didn't fight it as he pulled her panties down to her knees, moaning as his hand slipped between her thighs and discovered slick heat. She whimpered and her self-respect plummeted to somewhere below that of her predecessor.

"Yeah," he growled, popping the button to his jeans and drawing down the fly, freeing his straining erection. "I hate you, too."

Inuyasha ended any further discussion with a bruising kiss, crushing her mouth under his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he hitched her thigh against his hip and aligned his cock with her slick entrance. Then with one swift thrust he buried himself to the hilt in her heat, swallowing her startled cry with his mouth and returning it with a ragged groan of his own. With her legs around his waist, he was able to grip her hip with one hand, urging her to rock with him, while the other slapped against the wall beside her head as leverage.

Kagome clung to him with wordless, whispering pleas for more against his lips, her arms around his neck, and he resisted the urge to pound her like he desperately wanted to. He had to remind himself he had her pinned to a goddamn wall; if he wasn't careful the perfect, smooth skin that he remembered running his hands over endless times would bruise and he'd rather die before he hurt her. Tearing his mouth from hers with a lurid curse, Inuyasha dropped his forehead to her shoulder and concentrated on keeping an easy, glow glide into her slick heat. The erotic sight of his cock disappearing in and out of her core, glistening with her excitement only fueled his hunger and low growl rumbled in his chest. Before he could stop himself he delivered a hard, punishing thrust of his hips and was rewarded with a throaty cry of pleasure in his ear.

" _Fuck,"_  he hissed, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as the telltale tingling at the base of his spine shot straight to his dick and he thrust a little faster, a little harder,  _more._  God, but she felt fucking incredible, hot, wet, so damn tight and  _Christ_ , he missed her. He missed her beautiful scent, her perfect, soft body, the feel of her hair in his fingers, the taste of her lips, the flutter of her eyelashes, the sexiest little sounds she made when he angled his hips  _just right_  and rolled them in a slow grind against her clit that had her thrashing and clawing at his shoulders, pushing him away, pulling him closer, tossing her head back and  _begging_ him for release.

"Y-Yasha," Kagome sobbed, writhing against him, squeezing him with her thighs, bucking her hips and riding his cock just like she used to what seemed like forever ago. His voice in her ear, dark and sensual, telling her to take it all, take what's hers, ride it out, baby, goaded her on until the pleasure was nigh unbearable, her body on fire, the blood pounding in her ears and her skin shimmering with sweat. Tears leaked from her eyes, but they weren't from self-loathing or grief, but rather the daunting realization that she had missed this. She missed  _him_ , and God, she knew she wouldn't be able to ignore him after this. Everything about him was just too unforgettable, too familiar to ever truly regret what they were doing. The shift of his hips as he ground against her, his low groan against her hot skin, the flex of his fingers on her hip, and the fervent curses that spilled from his lips as he increased his pace.

"Kagome," Inuyasha panted, moving his hand to wrap around her waist and haul her up against him. He sought out her mouth with his own and kissed her with a savage intensity that left her breathless. Making sure his arm was braced against her back, he gave into his earlier desire and pounded into her with near bruising force His lips pulled back in a fang-baring snarl and just before he had just about the best damn orgasm of his life, molten amber eyes locked with rich chocolate brown and for a split second, time stopped.

In her eyes, he saw himself. He saw the regret, the desperation, the desire, the fear, anguish, and acceptance. He saw the past, the present, and the future. He saw them, the love they'd had, the memories they'd made, and the laughter they'd shared. He saw the fight, the harsh accusations, the torn trust, and the tears that'd been shed. He saw the hurt, the broken bond, the anger, and the longing.

In her eyes, he saw everything, but it was shrouded in doubt, the shadow of fear that was never truly erased and his heart  _ached._

Then suddenly time resumed, Kagome's beautiful eyes widened as a single tear streaked down her flushed cheek, and then her body went taut, muscles clenching impossibly tight around his cock and he lost it.

With a hoarse shout of her name, Inuyasha snapped his hips once, twice more, and then spilled himself inside her while she quavered and gasped against him, riding that wave right along with him, clinging to his shoulders and squeezing her thighs around his hips in a death grip that Inuyasha was  _totally_  okay with.

Shuddering together, panting for breath, and hearts thundering in their chests as they slowly descended back to earth, Inuyasha's knees wobbled and thinking fast he wrapped both his arms around her waist as he sank to the floor. He shifted so he landed on his ass with Kagome straddling him, her arms still locked around his neck, face buried in his shoulder and body trembling form the aftershocks. He grunted and stretched out his legs as far as he could, which wasn't much considering he'd banged her against the bathroom door, and braced his weight on one hand behind him while the other kept her pressed against him at the small of her back, massaging the muscles there with soothing strokes of his fingers.

Kagome stayed against him like that for a long while and Inuyasha patiently let her, not even caring that class had long ago finished, the bell had rung, and the school was most likely deserted by now. The doorknob jiggled a few times as students attempted to open it, but he ignored it in favor of relishing in the feeling of her against him, the strong beat of her heart against his chest, the intoxicating scent of sex and Kagome surrounding him, and soon enough the sated girl in his arms sighed and shifted in his lap.

Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath as the movement caused his cock to slip free of her core and he concentrated on not getting hard enough because fuck, she looked so damn beautiful, mussed hair, flushed face, bright, wide eyes and pink glossy lips that he wanted to taste over and over again. He managed to rein in his desire as she sat back on his thighs and offered a timid, wary smile and he returned it with a half-grin, reaching up to tuck a wayward strand of raven silk behind her ear.

Then, like a silent and mutual agreement passed between them, Kagome stood on shaky legs, Inuyasha followed suit and they both took a moment to put their clothes to rights and look somewhat decent so it wasn't' terribly obvious they'd just had amazingly hot and satisfying sex in the girl's bathroom at a public school. Inuyasha gestured for her to wait as he listened at the door to make sure nobody was around, then nodded and allowed her to exit first. He followed a few minutes afterward but instead of following her back to the classroom to recollect this bag and texts, he headed toward the exit and walked out into the parking lot, his mind made up.

After grabbing her stuff from her desk and staring at Inuyasha's things still sitting on his, Kagome left the classroom and made a pit stop to her locker to exchange textbooks before deciding to head home. Her mind was a whirlwind of activity, thinking of what had just transpired between she and Inuyasha, wondering if it changed anything, and secretly hoping that they would, but not in a negative sense.

With a grimace, realizing where her thoughts were going, Kagome pushed through the double doors and retrieved her cell phone from her pocket. She bit her lip as she frowned down at the dark screen, kind cinnamon eyes and sandy hair flashing in her mind's eye but surprisingly the guilt she was expecting to crush her wasn't even that severe. She faltered and blinked once, realizing that she actually didn't feel guilty at  _all_  for what she'd done. She had just cheated on her boyfriend of two years and didn't care. And even more surprising was the freedom she felt at this revelation and the accompanying relief was liberating, a burden lifted off her shoulders.

A smile flirted with her lips and her eyes brightened with resolve, the decision to be selfish for once instead of doing what was considered the right thing solidifying with every step she took, her pace hastening with every second. She had to catch him before he left, had to tell him—

Kagome stopped and her heart skipped a beat as her gaze landed on a red truck and the silver-haired figure leaning casually against it, hands in his pockets, customary ballcap he wasn't allowed to wear in school pulled low over his head. He either heard or sensed her because he lifted his head and gold clashed with dark brown. He continued to stare and Kagome resumed her trek at a more leisurely pace, keeping her eyes on his.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as she approached him, merely pushed off his truck and opened the passenger door. Kagome wordlessly climbed in, he shut the door and rounded his ride to the driver's side. He hoped in but didn't start the engine, merely stared out the windshield while Kagome did the same, neither speaking a word.

Then suddenly the sound of a cell phone going off pierced the silence and both gazes dropped down to land on the buzzing mobile in Kagome's hand. Inuyasha sucked in a breath as the dark-haired girl merely stared down at it with a curiously blank expression, recognizing the name flashing on the screen, and then watched with rising hope as she thumbed the ignore button, powered it down, and dropped it unceremoniously in her bag. Kagome took a deep breath and Inuyasha's heart stopped as she lifted her head to lock gazes with him once more.

And in her eyes, Inuyasha saw everything once more, only this time it was much, much brighter.


End file.
